Technology
There are lots of technology & equipment in Death Are Lives. Technology Pandora Suit A piece of technology that is best described as an object that makes things that are normally "Extreme". This armor clearly explained what it is, but does show some of its functions. *''' A Pandora Suit that is capable of cloaking entire armor. *' A Pandora Suit that is used to penetrate collision between plane, wall and bird, it's usually used to together with . *' A Pandora Suit that is used for refil automatically (just like DG Cells (Devil Gundam Cells)) as short as the injury is not life threatening. *' A Pandora Suit that used to slow down the enemy attacks either manually by inputting coordinate locations. Equipment 'Combat Pandora Unit (CP-Unit/CPU) A CP-Unit is an exo-skeleton transformation device suit of mechanical armor with weapons that are equipped with a Pandora Suit. The CP-Unit enhances a normal human that has been trained to use the CP-Unit into a superhuman within that person's limit. The CP-Unit is designed for indoor places, hence the CP-unit's user could only use it in wide places. Different CP-Units are known to exist with each type being intended for a particular user or mission role. Many of these CP-Units, like most other military hardware, have been given names. (Die Die Die) The or is a large, Anti-Spirit Assault SMG. When used against a human, this SMG was shown to have enough power to blast through everything (walls, doors, woods, etc.) . Against a spirit, however, the weapon is able to pierce through their Astral Dresses. ''' An Anti-Spirit Drill Spear. When deactivated, the spear still active made of glowing red energy, and it's a trident shape based on a Greek Myth, Poseidon's Trident When active, a spear spin further, it able to digging the ground. ' A Samurai Blade Mode of a laser blade. ' An Anti-Spirit Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher. ' A tomahawk (giant axe) used for AST to slice through, throw like a boomerang and release a long pole, it is cleary resembles Getter Tomahawk. ' An Anti-Spirit Rail-Gun. ' Black Licorice is much like its counterpart, it is a mass-produced. But using the different equipment so it'll being useful. The DW-030, Destruction Armament is equipped with: *2 ' : A pair of large-sized chainsaws that are mounted on the user's forearms. *2 ' : A pair of 50.5cm laser cannon (ressembles BlasTalk) *8 ' : A pair of missile launcher. ' A robot piloted by AST, it is equipped with a Realizer/Pandora that must be linked to a larger Realizer/Pandora unit for it to function. *' : A pair of laser claws; designed for close-combat *''' : A 10.5cm machine gun. *' : A micro-funnel pod. *' : A Mechanical Laser Rifle. *' : A collosal laser blade. *' : A special weapon that is only accessible to the CR-Unit . It has strong mecha and has a unique feature of becoming a melee type weapon and a long range type . 'More of those sub-entry will here in Date A Live Wiki. ' '''Stealth Ops Weapons ' A hiltless long ninjato powered by high voltage resulting the blade to oscillate at very high speed. The blade itself is monofilement, combine with the high oscillation and the sharpness, it can shatters territory with ease. It is anti wizard weapon that burns, electricutes and slices anything in its user's path. ' Gauss powered machine pistol that fires heated heavy tungsten metal spikes. Due to it being gauss powered, it is completely silent and no muzzle flash at all. The projectile speed is so fast that it can make a crack on territory and definitely can do serious damage to Spirits. ' Gauss powered assault rifle that fires bigger and longer bolts. Same as Hale, no noise, no flash. Boltor's bolts can actually impale targets onto walls, and will shatter any weak minded wizard's territory. ' Gauss powered Sniper Rifle that fires even bigger and deadlier bolts. Just like the other two firearms, Javelin is completely silent. ' A waist mounted flying harnesses that is specially design for aerial CQC with the engines being able to propel at the user's will, allowing 360 degree dogfighting against Wizards. It has active camo built in and a realizer for general functions. The wings are design for noiseless flight, it is also loaded with flares to shake off heat seeking missiles and jammers to jam radar guided missiles should any of them managed to lock on despite the unit is a stealth unit. ' An add-on for Requiem, upgrades the sword to a beam sword that is powerful enough to bring down airships. ' A pair of arm mounted fully automatic plasma cannons. Can be switched to carry normal gauss bolts for stealth combat. ' Stealth missles with the ability for heat seeking and radar guiding. The radiowave absorbant coating and low light jet will not even let the victims know they are being targeted. Category:Date A Live FanfictionCategory:WeaponsCategory:Terminology